It Was Always You
by nelsona3
Summary: Rory Gilmore has raised her daughter on her own with the help of her family and friends. She's made a great life for herself. Her daughter is a good kid. She has everything she could ask for. That is, until a dying man's wishes brings the past back once again. Will the past become her future or will she leave the past where it belongs?
1. Chapter 1

"Hey, it's me," Rory Gilmore began as she heard his voice on the other line. She took a deep breath, ready to tell him why she was calling, but was cut off.

"Listen, Rory. I know we've had our fun. We had a fun, casual relationship, but it has to be done. You have to stop calling me. Odette and I are getting married, soon. We can't keep doing this. You can't call me every time something comes up. You need to move on. I need to move on." His voice cut through her like a knife. "I loved you a long time ago, but I love Odette now. She said yes to my proposal, which was different for you. I don't want you calling again. Please, understand."

Nervousness turned to anger, "Fine. If that's what you want, that's the way it will be. Bye Logan." Rory hung up the phone and burst into tears. So much for telling Logan that he was going to be a father. It's not like she needed him anyways. She had so many other people to help her. He had a right to know, but he ruined it for himself. She knew from that moment on, that she didn't need Logan Huntzberger anymore.

* * *

"Em, it's time for school! We have to go!" Rory yelled up the stairs.

The ten year old appeared at the top of the stairs, adjusting the skirt of her school uniform. "Ready. Oh, I forgot my bag!" Em said as she turned back.

"You're killing me, Smalls." Rory sighed. "Usually teachers arrive before students, especially on the first day."

Em appeared once again, "Oh mom, you are so dramatic." She said, sounding much older that she was.

It was the first day of school for both mom and daughter. Em was going into 5th grade, while Rory was teaching an English course and was the faculty representative for The Franklin. Rory was so glad she had decided to get her Masters. She just knew that it was the right move. Emily had been attending Chilton since the third grade, an experience Rory never got to have. She knew that private schools were tough, but she was glad that her daughter was able to get the opportunity to attend her alma mater.

The duo headed to school, Emily chattering all the way about the friends she was going to see and all that she hoped to learn. She was very much her mother's daughter. She had a love for words and learning.

Arriving at school, slightly after an acceptable time for the teacher to arrive, the pair was greeted by Headmaster Charleston, who was getting up there in age. Rory could hardly believe he was still headmaster, but as he put it, 'A headmaster's job is never finished.'

"Ah, the Gilmore Girls. How lovely to see you both. I assume you are very excited for 5th grade, Emily."

Emily smiled her charming smile, "Of course, Headmaster Charleston. I can't wait to learn more and read more."

Headmaster Charleston chuckled, "At the rate you're going, there might not me any more books for you to read." Emily smiled in response before he turned his attention to her mother, "And I assume you are slightly nervous to begin your first day."

Rory let out a deep breath and smiled at the old man, "I think slightly is an understatement. I am really excited though. I think this will be a good shift for the both of us."

Headmaster Charleston affectionately patted Rory's arm, "Well, I will leave you to it then. Enjoy your day, Miss Gilmore. And for you, Emily, have a great first day of 5th grade."

* * *

"Gilmore, Emily," The teacher called out and then joked, "Wow, Emily Gilmore, you look great for your age."

Emily resisted the urge to roll her eyes. That was the joke everyone in Hartford made. All. Of. The. Time. "You must know my great grandmother."

Emily's teacher smiled at her, "My mother was great friends with her when they were on the DAR together. It's great to see a Gilmore once again."

Emily politely smiled. She knew it was best to please her teacher, especially on the first day. She just knew it was going to be a long year.

* * *

Emily sank into the first desk she saw once she made it to her mom's room after school. "Ugh. My teacher knows Grandma Emily."

Rory looked sympathetically at her young daughter. "Well, it was bound to happen. Did she say anything else?"

"No, I didn't really want to get into it with her. I'm sure she has tons of stories about her and all of the wonderful things she did for the DAR. Grandma hasn't lived in Hartford for 11 years. Why does it even matter?" Emily ranted.

"The Gilmore name is still a big deal in Hartford. Grandma donates money to the school in Grandpa's name." Changing the subject, Rory asked, "How was your day, other than the Gilmore thing?"

"Serenity is in my class, which is good. There's a new girl, Lexi, who is already really annoying. She is a total know it all. It was good to see my friends and I'm excited to read new books, but the whole Grandma thing bothers me."

"I'm glad you have Serenity with you. Maybe Lexi being a know it all because she is scared. Being new is hard, you know that. When you started Chilton two years ago, you had no friends. So, at least try to be friends with her, okay?" Rory asked pleading with her daughter.

Emily sighed, "Fine. I'll try."

"That's my girl." Rory smiled. "Now, let's head home. We've had enough excitement for the day."

"How was your day?" Emily asked, remembering that it was also her mother's first day.

"It was... interesting. I had a lot of students who have read my work, so they had lots of questions about that and not so much about my class.

"Well, that's okay. " Emily said, "The first day isn't really about learning anyways."

"What? No learning on the first day? What kind of school do you go to?" Rory teased.

Emily rolled her eyes, "Can we please go? My stomach is not used to this whole day class thing. I'm starving."

"You really are a Gilmore." Rory laughed as she grabbed her things, "Let's go, I could use some coffee."

* * *

The first stop for the girls was Luke's Diner. Emily practically ran into the diner.

Luke, behind the counter, smiled at the young girl. "Hey Emmy, a little hungry today?"

"I am a growing girl." Emily said taking a seat at the first open table. "And a Gilmore. And I have had to sit for 8 hours. I can only take so much."

Rory joined her daughter. "Is she telling you just how starving she is? It's like she doesn't get fed or something."

Emily stuck her tounge out at her mother. "I'll have a burger and fries, Grandpa. And some coffee."

"Yes to thr burger and fries, no to the coffee." Luke said without even looking.

"Please, pretty please?" Emily said giving her best puppy dog eyes.

"The answer is no."

"You heard him, kid." Rory said, but the mouthed, "You can have some of mine."

Emily smiled at her mother and then solemnly said, "Fine," to her grandfather.

The bell above the door rang. "Hey Millie girl, how was the first day?"

Emily's eyes lit up. "Mikey!"

The teenaged boy sat down at the table, "Well? How was it? Don't leave me hanging."

"It was okay. Typical first day." Emily said with a shrug. "How was your day?"

Michael mimicked the shrug, "Typical first day."

Luke came back to the table, plates in hand. "Hey, you're supposed to be working." Luke said, noticing the boy.

"That's my cue. I can't wait to hear about your day, Ror. But the boss man is waiting. And if I don't go now, he will still be waiting at home, which is way worse than just here."

"Michael!" Luke growled.

"Sorry, Dad. I can't talk to my beautiful niece about her first day of school? I'm just trying to be a good uncle here." Michael asked, trying to use Emily as a way out of work.

Luke shook his head, not buying it. Luke and Lorelai had decided to become foster parents after their wedding. Michael was the first kid to come along and he stayed. Despite refusing to talk to anyone for the first 3 months he lived with the Danes, he eventually came around, deciding that he was in a safe place. Deciding to adopt the scrawny six year old had been the best decision. They loved their son and Emily loved her uncle Michael. They were Millie and Mikey, an unstoppable duo.

Right then Rory's phone went off. "Oh, I've got to take this. I'll be right back."

"Hello?" She answered, once outside.

"Hello, is this Rory Gilmore?" A female voice came on the line.

"Yes, this is she."

"Mitchum Huntzberger would like to schedule a meeting with you." Rory froze. Mitchum Huntzberger? She hadn't spoken to a Huntzberger in eleven years.

"Would you be able to tell me what this is pertaining?" Rory asked, concerned.

"I'm sorry ma'am. The only information he gave me was that it was urgent." The woman said apologetically.

"Urgent?" Rory asked confused. "I guess I can make time." Rory and the secretary made an appointment for Saturday afternoon at Mitchum's Hartford office. Rory hung up the phone feeling extremely confused and a little nervous.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hi, I'm here to see-" A nervous Rory was cut off.

"Right this way, Miss Gilmore." The robotic-like receptionist said, leading Rory down a long hallway. This meeting was getting stranger and stranger.

The duo stopped at an open door, where a man sat behind a large desk.

"Rory Gilmore is here to see you, Mr. Huntzberger." The receptionist said once again in her almost nonhuman voice.

"Ah, Rory! Come in, have a seat!" The man in front of her was strangely jolly. She wasn't sure if this meeting could get any stranger.

"Mr. Huntzberger-"

"Please, call me Mitchum."

"Mitchum, I'm going to be a little forward, why am I here? We have not spoken in 10 years and the last I knew, you were definitely not a fan of mine." Rory said, confusion in her voice.

"I know, I know. I've made some mistakes. All I wanted was for you to stay away from my son. I will admit, I never thought you were right for him. It wasn't that you weren't good enough, it was that you were too good. I believed that you were going to change my son, which was not what I wanted. I wanted him to do what I wanted him to do. If you had been in the picture, I wouldn't have been able to control him." Mitchum stated simply.

Rory was surprised to heat this from the man who made her life difficult all those years ago. It made sense though, him wanting to control Logan. "So you didn't like me because you wanted to control Logan?"

"You see, Rory, it wasn't that I didn't like you. I actually think you are a terrific writer. But I wanted to hurt you so that you would turn away from the Huntzberger's. I know that I have messed up, so I am trying to fix some mistakes. You see, I'm sick. Really sick and I don't have much time left. I just found out a few days ago that I only have months left."

Rory's hard heart towards Mitchum softened a little. "Does Lo-?" Rory began.

"No, Logan doesn't know. In fact, nobody in my family knows. They have thought that it was strange for me to have a change of heart all of a sudden, but they are playing it off as a late life crisis." Mitchum laughed joyfully. How could a sick man have so much joy?

"I'm sorry to hear that, Mitchum. But why am I here? I cannot possibly causing you regret. That was 20 years ago." Once again, Rory's voice contained confusion.

Mitchum smiled at the woman in front of him, "I do admit, that I have some regret for tearing you down, but if I hadn't done that, you wouldn't have come back even stronger. I've read your work. It's fantastic. I didn't have you come in here to apologize for that, which I do, I called you in here for Logan. It was always you. You deserve a second chance with him."

Rory couldn't believe her ears. Mitchum wanted her to be with Logan? "Well, it's a little more complicated than that. I have a daughter. I have a job. I can't drop everything and move to where ever Logan is. And didn't Logan get married? The last time I talked to him he was not thrilled with me. It's taken 10 years to get over the anger he caused me." So many questions were forming in her mind.

Mitchum could see anxiety rising in Rory. "He was married, but they divorced a few years ago, but they had a little boy, Tyson. Logan and Tyson actually live in New York City. Oddette basically has nothing to do with the poor boy. She's married again, rarely ever calls him."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. I'm surprised I haven't heard any of this. I've been in my own little bubble. My daughter is my life and now I'm teaching, so I have less time." Noticing the time, Rory paused. "Which, speaking of my daughter, I need to go. She has a soccer game in a little bit and I promised to be there. Where she gets her athletic ability is a mystery to me." Rory smiled at the dying man in front of her. "But I will tell you what. Give my number to Logan. If he calls, I'll talk to him. If he decides to not call, I won't be hurt. Either way, the ball is in his court. It was really good to see you, Mitchum. I'm sorry to hear that you are sick, but I like the new you. You seem happy, more content with life. I hope to see you again soon."

Mitchum stood up to walk Rory out. "Thank you for taking the time to come in. I will make sure Logan gets your number. I hope to see you again too. Maybe next time I will get to meet your daughter. You never told me her name."

"Emily. Her name is Emily Gilmore." Rory smiled.

Mitchum returned the smile. "I bet your grandmother loves that."

"She does. Emily is her pride and joy. I used to think that that was me, but it turns out that Em trumps me."

Mitchum smiled as they reach the door. "Please, stay in contact. It was really good to see you Rory."

"Thank you, sir." Rory said. For the first time, Rory left a meeting with Mitchum Huntzburger smiling and truly meaning it.

* * *

Rory made it to Emily's soccer game just in time. She found Luke and Lorelai who had saved her a seat. Rory knew that Lorelai desperately wanted to ask about the meeting, but Kirk blew his whistle just as she opened her mouth. Rory was, for once, thankful for Kirk. She didn't know what to make of Mitchum's chat and she wasn't quite sure what to tell her mother yet. She needed some processing time.

Rory pretending to be focused on the ten-year-olds running across the field in front of her while her mind wandered. Should she have told Mitchum about Emily? Would he want to know his granddaughter? She didn't want Emily to be heartbroken when the nice man she met disappeared back into his mean self.

She was thinking all of these thoughts and more when her phone rang. Loudly. Glares and snarky comments came from the other parents as Rory dug through her purse and waded through the crowds, apologizing as she went.

"Hello?" Rory whispered as she answered the phone.

"Uh, hi," a male voice spoke. "Is this a bad time?"

"Oh, sorry, no, it's fine. I was just in an angry mob and I didn't want daggers to be thrown at me." Rory said at a normal voice level. "May I ask who is calling?"

"It's me, Ace." Rory froze. The name. The voice. The last phone call. Everything was coming back. She wanted to be angry all over, but then remembered Mitchum.

"Logan." That's all Rory needed to say to be taken back 20 years. All of the memories they shared. Then she looked at her daughter on the field. The blonde hair. The dimples. Her giving attitude. It was all him.

"It's good to hear your voice." Logan said breaking her trance.

"You too." was all Rory could muster before coming back to reality. "Wow, your father works fast." A nervous laugh followed.

"Well you know Mitchum, he gets things done." Logan returned the nervousness.

An awkward silence filled the air. Rory spoke after what seemed like an eternity. "I have something to tell you. It would be best to do it in person. When can you meet me?"

"I can drive down today, be there by tomorrow." Logan said without missing a beat.

"Wait, just like that? Don't you have meetings and business to attend to?" Rory asked taken aback.

"It's a slow week." Logan said simply. "Where should we meet?"

Rory was having trouble processing. "There's a coffee shop in Hartford I like to go to. I'll text you the address."

"Okay, it's a date. See you tomorrow, Ace." Logan said, hanging up the phone before Rory could say anything else.


	3. Chapter 3

Rory say outside of the coffee shop, wondering why she proposed this meeting. Why did she do this? Was this the right thing? Her and Em had always been fine. In fact, Emily hadn't asked about her dad in years. They had a rhythm. Life was good. Was now really the time to shake things up?

Just as Rory was getting cold feet, a knock came from the window, making Rory jump.

Stepping out of the car and trying to catch her breath, she finally said, "Geez, Logan. You scared me half to death. I'm surprised I didn't have a heart attack and die right there."

"Still just as dramatic, huh, Ace?" Logan grinned his Logan smile. Bringing back a feeling Rory hadn't felt in years.

Rory glared at him. "I am not dramatic. You and -" She caught her self before finishing. "Never mind. It's good to see you."

"You too, Ace." Logan said leading them into the coffee shop. "I have to admit, I never thought I'd hear Mitchum Huntzburger demand me to call you of all people. This late life crisis thing he has going on is really freaking me out." Rory cringed a little, feeling guilty about knowing the truth. "But I'm really glad he told me to call you."

"Yeah, I have to agree about the whole Mitchum thing. It was strange having a decent conversation with him and leaving happy."

The two ordered before finding a seat at a back table. Silence filled the air.

"So, Logan, your dad told me a little bit, but what is happening in your life?" Rory said breaking the ice.

"I'm sure he told you about my divorce and Tyson." Rory nodded, so Logan continued. "That was really hard, but it wasn't fair to Tyson to have parents that were always fighting. So I made that decision and I am so much happier. I hate that Odette never calls and I hate that she pretends we don't exist, but Ty and I have made it work."

"That stinks about Tyson. I'm sure the boy misses his mom. How old is he?"

"He's seven and a pistol. I don't even want to imagine his teenage years." Logan said with a laugh. "My company is endorsed by the Huntzberger name, so I have had a lot of success. I wouldn't be where I am without my father's help."

"Wow, it sounds like your dad is being really supportive."

"He is. It's totally weird. I think it has more to do with Tyson than me. He loves that kid and I think it would break him if we moved farther away." Logan shook his head. "Enough about me, what have you been up to, Gilmore?"

Rory smiled. "Well I wrote a few books. Went to grad school at NYU, so lived in New York for a few years, and now I am teaching at Chilton." Rory sighed. "And raised my daughter."

Logan froze, but regained his composure quickly. "You, a mom? I bet she's a great kid. How old?"

"Ten. She's ten and is a great kid. She is sassy and smart and some how has some athletic ability in her. I named her Emily, which fits her. She is very driven like Grandma and gets anything she puts her mind on done."

"Emily Gilmore 2.0?" Logan chuckled. "That's great, Ace. I'm glad you have a good kid. So what is it that you wanted to tell me? I know that if I don't bring it up, you won't say anything."

"Well you remember that night in New Hampshire when Finn, Colin, and Robert came to Stars Hollow? The last night we saw each other?" Logan nodded. "Well, 9 months later came a beautiful baby girl named Emily Lorelai Gilmore."

Logan stared at her, processing what she was saying. "So you mean-?"

Rory nodded. "Yeah, she's yours. And I tried to tell you, I did. But then you shut me out and I was so angry that I couldn't think about trying to get a hold of you. But then your father called and I just knew you needed to know. And I know you are probably angry with me. I would be too, but Logan, she's so much like you. She has your hair and dimples. She loves to do anything dangerous. Every time I look at her I think of you."

Logan took a deep breath, unable to speak. He thought carefully about what he wanted to say. "You mean for ten years you had my daughter and never once thought to tell me?"

Rory nodded, tears forming, "I called you. And then you told me that you had Odette and to not call again. I was being shut down by you. I was pregnant and rejected and I knew it was time to move on."

Logan stared coldly at Rory. She bit her lip in nervousness. "That doesn't even sound like you, Rory. I can't believe you kept this from me. I had the right to know my daughter. I missed out on ten years. Ten years I will never get back. I didn't get to see her first steps or walk her to the first day of kindergarten." Logan stopped to steady his voice. "I can't even deal with this right now. I'll call you later."

And with that, Logan marched out of the coffee shop leaving Rory alone once again.

* * *

It was a few days later when Logan finally called. Rory waiting anxiously for the phone to ring. Everyone had began to notice how jumpy she was acting whenever her phone went off. After filling in Lorelai, all she could do was wait. Lorelai advised her to wait to tell Emily until after Logan had called. It wasn't fair to Emily to get her hopes up. Emily played her mom's weirdness off as "old age".

When the phone finally did ring, Rory quickly answered, "Logan. I am so sorry. I know it was a terrible thing to do. I know you probably hate me. But don't hate-"

Logan interrupted, speaking rationally. "I'm upset, yes. But I don't hate you. I just needed time to cool down and to think about the right thing to do. Of course, I want to meet her, but I don't want to make her feel overwhelmed. Does she know about me?"

"I haven't told her about our recent talk. I didn't want to get her hopes up about meeting you if it didn't happen." Rory said, slightly irritated.

"Okay, calm down. I understand the hesitation." Logan said calmly "I do want to meet her. When can we do that?"

"Let me talk to Emily, get a feel on how she takes the news and then we will talk. Okay?"

"Okay. I can agree to that. Let me know as soon as possible."

"Will do. Talk to you soon."

"Bye, Ace." Logan said, hanging up the phone. Well, Rory thought, at least that's a good sign.

It was now Rory's turn to leave Logan hanging. Every time she thought about talking to Emily, she chickened out or it was bad timing. She knew she had to tell her, but she wasn't quite sure when to do it.

* * *

Finally, after a few days of quietness, Emily finally addressed her mother.

"Okay, mom. Why have you been so quiet? You are a Gilmore. Gilmore's talk, a lot. I have rarely ever heard you not talk. What's up?"

Rory shook her head. "I always forget you are ten. You are so much more observant than I was at ten."

Emily narrowed her eyes. "You aren't getting off the hook the easily. Is someone dying? Are you dying? Please do not tell me Grandma is dying. I don't think I could handle that."

"As opposed to me? Wow, I see where I rank." Rory sighed. "No, it's nothing bad. It's actually good, well I hope you think it's good."

Emily looked expectantly, but still hesitant. "Well it must be big if you are scared to tell me."

"Okay, it's about your father." Rory half expected an explosion of questions, but none came so she continued. "We recently met up again, for reasons I will let you know at a later time. When I was pregnant with you, we were in two different places. He was living in London and I was living here. I never actually told him about you."

"What? Why not? Is that why he has never been around? All because of you?" Emily asked angrily.

Rory took a deep breath. "Let me explain. I tried to tell him about you, but then there was a really big fight and I was so mad. I was being selfish, I know. I never tried to reach out again. But you have to understand that it has always been us and that has always worked. You never missed out because you didn't have a father. There are so many other men in your life who have loved you just like a dad."

Emily, still angry, shook her head. "So now what?"

"Well we met up about a week ago and I told him about you. He really wants to meet you. And he knows how you are feeling because he's just as angry with me."

"I'm going to my room. I need to think." Emily said leaving her mother alone. Like father, like daughter, she thought.


	4. Chapter 4

"How could she do this to me? To him? It's not fair to either of us." Emily said while pacing across her mother's old room, now Michael's.

Michael was sitting on his bed, letting her rant. She continued to ramble. Yep, he thought, she's truly a Gilmore. Finally she sat down next to him, silent, for once.

He knew she was upset, but he also knew she needed to hear what he was about to say. "Okay, Mil. I know this stinks. Your dad didn't know about you. But, to be fair, have you ever wanted to know about him?"

Emily's face changed. "No, not really. I just figured it was something we didn't talk about."

"You can't really blame your mom then. She has always done what's best for you. And maybe not having a father in your life was the best thing for you. Now, maybe the best thing for you is to meet him. Take it from someone who had a crappy father for the first 6 years of his life. A father who drank too much and was mean. Sometimes it's better to not know your father than to know who he really is."

Emily looked at her uncle and then gave him a hug. "Thanks Mikey, you always know exactly what to say. You make a lot more sense than my mom ever does."

Michael sighed, "You know, sometimes moms just don't know how to say the right words. Their heart is in it, but they aren't quite sure how to phrase it. Don't be hard on her. You have an awesome mom."

"You have to say that, she's your sister." Emily pointed out.

"She may be my sister, but I know a good mom when I see one." Michael said standing up. "Now you, my friend, need to go talk to your mom. I've got to go work a shift at the diner."

* * *

Emily slowly walked home, thinking about what her uncle had said. She knew right about her mom being a good mom. She had always had everything she needed, plus a lot of things she wanted. Maybe Mom had her reason's for not telling her dad. She loved her mom and wasn't quite sure what life would have been like if her dad had been in the picture. She loved her life the way it was. She loved that it was just mom and her. No matter where they lived, life was always fun.

Stopping at her front door, Emily took a breath and opened it.

"Hey, Mom," Emily called out.

"You're talking to me?" Rory called out. "I've missed hearing that voice of yours."

Emily fought the urge to give an eye roll. "I've been thinking and talking to Mikey, and I have decided that I can't stay mad at you. I know you did what was best at the time."

"I'm glad you see it that way." Rory said to the young girl. "One day, when you're older, I will tell you all of the reasons, but for now you have to trust me, kid."

"I know, I was angry that you kept something from me. I have never missed out on anything because I didn't have a dad. In fact, I like the life we have." Emily admitted.

Rory hugged her daughter. "I love our life too the way it is, but sometimes we need to change it up. Everything isn't going to stay the same forever."

"I know. That's why I decided I want to meet my father."

* * *

Rory called Logan, who was available to meet the next day. They decided it was best for Emily and Logan to meet in a comfortable setting, so Rory invited Logan over to their house. As the time got closer, the more nervous Emily got.

"What if he doesn't like me?" Emily asked pacing the floor.

"Honey, calm down. You are getting worked up about nothing. Of course he will like you, you are great." Rory said soothingly.

"What do I even call him? What if he meets me and decides he doesn't want anything to do with me? What if he decides he wants to take me away from you? What if I don't like him? What if-?"

"Emily Lorelai Gilmore." Rory said firmly, stopping her daughter in her tracks. "This what if game is not good for your brain." The door bell rang stopping Rory's lecture. "As for what to call him, call him Logan. That's his name. I'll go get the door."

Rory opened the door to see Logan holding flowers, looking slightly nervous. "Logan Huntzberger, nervous? This is a sight to see."

Logan smiled back, relaxing. "Ace. It's good to see you again."

"Same goes to you. I'll just go put," Rory began taking the flowers.

"Actually, they are for Emily." Logan smiled. "I'll give them to her and then you can put them in water."

The pair walked into the kitchen where Emily was nervously waiting. She smiled, not sure what to say.

Luckily, Logan spoke first. "Hi, Emily. I'm Logan. These are for you."

Emily's face lit up. "Purple is my favorite color. Thanks! Mom, will you get a vase for them? I think they would go great on the table."

Rory breathed deeply, glad that the ice was broken and her daughter wasn't having a meltdown. "I think you are right. Let me grab the vase. You two sit, I'll grab the vase and the lasagna and we will eat."

Emily led Logan into the dining room, where they both sat down. Awkward silence filled the air. What do you say to a long-lost family member, anyways?

Logan finally broke the silence after what felt like an eternity. "So, Emily, your mom told me you go to Chilton?"

Emily nodded her head, "Yeah, I have since third grade. I love it there. Mom said you lived in Hartford, did you go to Chilton?"

"Well I did for my elementary days. Then I began to cause a lot of trouble, so they kicked me out. From there I bounced from a lot of different schools." Logan admitted. "I hope you don't take after me in that way."

"I actually really love school. Mom says that I am a lot like her in that way. I want to be a vet one day."

"Wow, impressive. You must really love animals then."

"Yeah, Grandma Emily paid for horse riding lessons a few years ago and I fell in love with horses. Ever since then I have loved just about every animal there is."

"And then she brings them here. Especially hurt animals." Rory said joining Logan and Emily in the dining room with a lasagna in her hand.

"I'm sorry I want to make sure animals live and not die." Emily said playfully.

Rory smirked at her daughter. "And I'm just glad we don't have any room for horses, otherwise this place would be crazy."

Logan watched the mother and daughter. They had a great rhythm. They obviously got along very well. And this girl, his daughter, he already loved her. She was funny and caring. She was an overall good kid.

The evening was full of laughter and story-telling. Logan didn't want it to end. This was the way he imagined his life to be. Rory, a house, kids. It was the whole deal. It had taken 20 years to get to the point and it wasn't real. It was just a what could be kind of situation. The only thing that was missing was his son. He couldn't wait for Tyson to meet his sister, to meet Rory. Logan left, another meeting already planned out, feeling as if he was the luckiest man on the earth.


End file.
